The other PowerPuffs
by MoonGamer2097
Summary: Tia,Tala,Sweetie, and Lava have always been outcasts. But when they move in with the PPGs, they start to notice startling similarities within each other. Are they just mistakes or is there more to them then meets the eye?


**Me: This is my first story**

**Tala: Yeah, Moon Gamer doesn`t own PPG. If she did it`ll be 1. Still running, 2. Have SweatShirtMaster`s Bloom and Blizzard, 3. Have Bleedman`s Belle and 3. add her own and others OCs**

**The pic is chriztaychuang`s. She`s has loads of awesome pics so check out. Also check out SweatshirtMaster`s comics on her devianart and go to to see Bleedman`s comics.**

**Me: On with the story! :D**

Chapter 1 (One and prolong)

The meeting and the attack  
_Snow drifted down slowly. It covered the ground in powdery white beauty. The dark sky stars and snowflakes covered the world._

Lava awoken with a start._ 'What was that dream about?'_ she thought as she rolled out of bed. Was that one of those weird versions she often get? _Who was that girl?_ that question nagged at her brain. She was determined to find out who. "**_SISTER!_**" Sweetie called from downstairs. "Guess who's here!" Lava groaned inwardly. She was hungry, confused and her head hurts like she banged against metal if she was human. She didn't want too be grumpy and crushed too.  
"What is it, Sweet-" then she stopped dead in hers tracks. In front of her were her idols. Her heros. And she was their biggest fan. "Hey, have you seen any monsters around here?" their leader asked. Lava could only stand there, numb from excitement,happiness and neveoness. 'OMG, it can't be them! She felt like she had gone too heaven. Wait, she didn't want to die! There they were. In front of her! "Um, Hello?! Anyone home?!" the third one said irritably. "Um, no can't say there`s been much excitement around why?" she queried her most favorite out of the trio. "Because someone mean wants you four gone!" The second exclaimed,cutting off both of them."Yes," The leader explained "You can't stay." Tia and Tala chose that moment too but in. "WHY SHOULD _WE_ LISTEN TO _YOU_!?" Tia screamed. Tala followed suit. "Yeah! We lived here _all of our lives_!" Just as Sweetie was about too reprimand them, a crashing from Tia`s room was heard. "Run!" the trio said at once. The other four yelled "Fly away!". Crashing through the roof, all escaped except for Tala. "**HELP**!" Tala sobbed. Lava got really mad at the guy who caught her. She wasn't gonna let some guy touch her! Not never! "LET GO OF MY SISTER!" She shrieked, pulling fire and light from midair. Soon, the wooden cabin was ablaze. Tala cried grabbing on too Lava while Tia rushed over too her.  
So both were crying on her. They had lost their home and nearly lost their lockets. And they had two full ones each now. Losing their friend had been traumatizing for the girls. Now they lost the home and almost all their small amount of possessions. "Whoa! That was awesome! The mutated Ninja was like whoosh! Then you pulled fire from somewhere and..." Her Favorite hero rattled on. The other two looked wildly at me then at her. They broke the gaze when Lava notice and wave. Not before a wave back. "Where will go now, Leader girl?" Lava asked Sweetie. "_Whoa_, you use that for her too?!" She asked.  
"Yeah. So what?" she stubbornly asked. The girl laughed and after catching her breath, She informed Lava "I like your style kid," she then asked "What`s your name?" Lava told her "Lava."  
"Cool name, better than Buttercup." Buttercup admired. Oh my god! Did I get completed by the buttercup twice _and_ she liked my style?! I'm definitely in heaven!  
Bubbles was gushing with Tala and Tia while Blossom listened awestruck to Sweetie, who was telling her about the universe or something. "Man I want too punch something so bad!" Lava moaned, missing her training room already. She walked over too a tree then punched it too the river 5,000 or longer miles away. "Don`t you Buttercup?" she asked her casually like she wasn't a Powerpuff or something. "Yeah! Man, we have so much in common!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Order in the roo- er clearing," Blossom called out "Me and Sweetie have a important announcement too make!" Blossom looked at Sweetie before counting with her droning. "Since a living quarters are a big concern too you all, Me and my sisters," while saying this motion too Bubbles and Buttercup " We decided you can all stay at our house! She can't believe it. She going too stay with the PPGs! "We know that you are used to your own beds but you'll probably have have too share one with another person or more. So Tala, Tia and Bubbles since they begged and begged, they will share one." Squeals from what is now called (by the others while the three approved,) the Rainbow Kitty team. "Anyone want to share with anyone else?" Blossom asked.  
"I want to share with Lava!" Buttercup yelled. Lava smiled, knowing Buttercup stole the words out of her mouth. "I`ll share with Sweetie! She still has too tell me about the law of..."  
They all screamed "WE GET IT!" while the 'Leader Girls' (Only Lava and Buttercup has the guts to say it in front of them, they hate it or some reason) giggled. "So Blossom, where is your house?" Lava asked her, curious. "_**Townsville **_of course!". '_Whelp_,' Lava thought '_So munch for peace and quiet_.' And it looked like the others were thinking the same thing.

Me: Yes, 'So munch for peace and quiet' indeed.

Lava: O.0 **_What are you plotting?_**

Me: You`ll have to find out next chapter.

Tia: Yeah, in the mean time, please Rate,follow, favorite, send me candy...

Me: Ignore that last one. She doesn't need any.

Tia: T-T

Me: Oh fine! You can send any sweets.

Me: Oh, and about the team name Rainbow Kitty... They were discussing Nyan Cat, so 'Rainbow Kitty'!

All: Bye!


End file.
